


they were free

by Nimlock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Post TWOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: Short contemplative piece Post-TWOTL in Cuba with a dog named Encephalitis. With accompanying art.





	they were free

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year tbh I just never bothered making its own Ao3 post

It quickly became an after-meal ritual for Hannibal to rest his head upon Will’s stomach. They would adjourn to the living room, joined by their aptly-named ditzy mutt Encephalitis. Will would take a seat on the linen-covered couch, and Hannibal would immediately flop down, pressing his ear into Will’s full stomach. 

Initially mistaking Hannibal’s intent for something—specifically, somewhere—else, Will soon grew to realize that Hannibal was chasing a different, auditory pleasure. They were the gurgles of Will’s bowels in peristalsis. The tangible evidence of the literal consumption of their new relationship.

–

Today, their lunch was a decadent kindergarten teacher roast, with an apple walnut salad served with cranberry vinaigrette. The kindergarten teacher in question had been rather taken with Will’s contrived persona. With his clean-shaven face next to Hannibal’s full beard, Will looked decades younger—and played it up for audience effect. The stories he told when they ventured to town got increasingly outrageous:

“He taught my psychology class and told me how messed up he was. We hit it off.”

“He was a family friend when I was growing up, and one day he walked in on me—”

“Well he was my kindergarten teacher, always thought he was pretty hot.”

“He married my mum to have me, if you know what I mean.”

Those trips tended to end in rough possessive sex. 

As the kindergarten teacher had been thoroughly lecherous in his attentions, Will had no issue luring him down a deserted street, where Hannibal waited. Together they brutally pummeled and chopped the body to pieces, passing it off as a local killer’s work.

Now in their living room, Will idly massaged aimless circles in his partner’s back. Encephalitis was meticulously arranging her dog toys out of the bin, putting them in spots that made sense only to her. Hannibal nuzzled Will’s stomach in contentment. They were free.


End file.
